Shadow's Pokémon Adventure
by Anime V
Summary: Join Shadow as he takes on the Johto region. Meeting crazy Pokémon, enemies, and girls. Will he ever defeat his father as the new Battle Frontier member or beat the legendary trainer on Mount Silver.
1. Shadow's beginning

"SHADOW!" Mom yell. "Get up or you'll be late!" She continue yelling.

I'm Shadow 16 year-old male and currently I'm a in bed. Today I start my Pokémon adventure in Johto, I live in New Bark Town.

"Shadow! Do I have to drag you out of bed?" Mom ask coming up the stairs. I sigh and leap out of bed.

Mom came in kicking in the, because I locked my door. Her face is angry and red. I could see steam coming from her ears and nose.

"Good Morning mommy." I happily say. I saw the red raging steamed mom, turning happy with blushing cheeks.

"Good Morning sweetie!" She happily yell hugging me. "Now get ready. Okay" "Yes mom" I reply.

I finished getting ready for my adventure. I wear a stripe red and black collar shirt long sleeve, with jet black pants. A black belt, white socks, and slip-on-shoes also colored black.

"Now Professor Elm is waiting for you. At his house" Mom say. Hopefully I'm not to late for a starter Pokémon. "First I need you to introduce yourself to a neighbor." I'm not really talkative to anyone, but knowing mom I have to do this.

"I'll do that later mo-" I say stopping seeing mom's head turning slowly. Her eyes are piercing red with creepy smile added.

"Go...introduce...yourself." Mom slowly say. I gulp and started to shake. "Y-Yes mom" I stutter.

As I'm outside saw a girl with a marill. The two seem to be having fun playing tag. Next I say a boy he looks cool. "Hey!" I yell walking towards the guy.

"Yo what's up." He reply "You're the guy I had saw moving in" he continue. "Yep, I'm Shadow" I say extending my hand. "Gold, nice to meet yah."


	2. Feebas appears

"So are you going to Professor Elm's lab?" Gold ask.

"Yeah, but I gotta return home first." I answer.

"Okay, I'm going to get my starter" he reply

Mom is right meeting, new people isn't bad. I wonder, what starter will Gold pick?

"LOOK OUT!" a feminine voice yell.

Before I could react, the girl and I had fell. Peeking my eyes open this girl has beautiful brown eyes, and a gorgeous face.

"Sorry for bumping into you, oh wait I know you." She happily said.

"O-oh really." I shyly answer.

Little did she know, that she is sitting on me. My face started turning, red slowly as the girl continue to talk.

"You're Shadow, by the way I'm Lyra." Lyra announce smiling.

"hey would you min-"

"Your face is quite red Shadow, Are you sick?"

Lyra put a hand against my forehead checking my temperature. This made it everything worse

"You don't seem hot" Lyra explain.

I nod my head, I knew by this point my voice would staring cracking. Thou it got worse when Lyra, place her hand my chest.

"Hmmm? What could be the problem?" She said questionable.

She got closer, to my face I turn my head. Not showing my flustered face.

"Hey, would please get off?" I said with a cracking voice.

"Sorry about that, but anyway I gotta go." Lyra reply.

I return home, and I see Mom with a backpack. She also has a Pokégear in a hand.

"Who's girl that was sitting on your crotch?" Mom surprisingly ask.

"Um...Lyra." I mumble.

"Who? I didn't hear that." Mom teased.

"Lyra" I shyly said.

Mom gave me the backpack, and Pokégear. She giggled kiss my goodbye, and I'm out the door.

"She's such a tease." I sigh.

Quickly I walk to Professor Elm's lab. As I enter I see a policeman, and Professor Elm with a sad expertion.

"Excuse me, Prof Elm." I said

"Hello, Shadow." Professor Elm said sorrowfully.

"What happen?" I ask.

"A starter was stolen, a totodile."

"Sorry Professor, who stole the starter?"

"By the description of the neighbors, it's a young redhead boy." the policeman explain.

"Yes, but don't worry let's get you a Pokémon." Professor Elm said.

Professor Elm pull out a Pokéball, from his coat pocket. He summon the Pokémon, and I see a ralts with odd colors.

"Awesome! A shiny ralts." I happily said.

"Oh, so your familiar with this Pokémon?" Professor Elm ask

"Yes, my family is from the Hoenn region."

I see the ralts approach, me extending its arm to me. Like a baby would do.

"You're so adorable" I happily tell ralts.

ralts put its orange horn against, my forehead. It read my feelings, and ralts hug me.

"ralts seems to like Shadow." Professor Elm said.

"Yeah, would like to be my Pokémon?" I ask ralts.

"ralts! ralts!" ralts happily said.

I guess it's a deal, ralts and I are partners. Shortly we left, the lab and walked to Cherrygrove City.

"Hey ralts, you enjoying the view up there?" I ask.

ralts nodded its head as it lie, on my jet black hair. I didn't want to keep, ralts in its Pokéball, we connect more this way.

"I wonder if Gold or Lyra are here." I thought.

I walked around Cherrygrove City, and see the sea. ralts seems like it wants to play in the water.

"Okay, be careful thou ralts." I warn.

As watch ralts play in the water, I seen a shadow figure. It jump out of sea, it's a feebas. That's quite rare and unexpect, I have to catch it.

**Anime V: Thanks for the 2 reviews. Also I was thinking, would it be okay for Shadow. To understand a Pokémon's speech only through his point of view.**


	3. The Old Man and Pokédex

Feebas, start its attack charging at Ralts. Without any hesitation Ralts, quickly dodge.

"Nice, dodge Ralts." I happily compliment.

Feebas started its next attack, its cheeks expand. Shooting a powerful water attack.

"Let's see, Ralts use Double Team!" I command.

Ralts spilt its self into copies of five, and the attack missed. I'm hoping Ralts should know

Confusion.

"Okay hit it hard, with Confusion!"

Ralts' eyes start to glow a light blue, it surrounds Feebas. Ralts shouted attacking, Feebas.

"Now, I can catch it!" I happily said.

I pull a Pokéball out spinning, it on the tip of a finger. Throwing it at Feebas, and it enter the ball.

"Come on, Come on." I cried.

1...2...3 the Pokéball, stop shaking and it click. I caught Feebas, I happily grab Ralts hugging it for the help.

"Alright, we got a new member!" I yell

"Ralts, Ra!" Ralts happily said.

Quickly I took Feebas and Ralts, to the Pokémon Center. I saw Lyra here as well, with a Chikorita.

"Hi, Shadow!" Lyra happily yell.

"Oh Lyra, What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, Chikorita and I just took a break."

"What about you? Where is your starter?" Lyra added asking.

"They are getting a check-up." I answer.

Nurse Joy, return with my Pokémon. I thank her and summon Ralts.

"Lyra this is Ralts, it's a shiny." I said.

"Amazing! I haven't seen such a beautiful Pokémon." Lyra happily reply.

Lyra and her Chikorita, start observing Ralts' features. Ralts quickly hid behind my leg.

"Awww, Ralts is adorable." Nurse Joy said smiling.

"See yah Lyra, oh wait Nurse Joy." I curiously said.

"Yes, Shadow." she answer.

"Can you tell me the gender of my Pokémon?"

"Both Ralts and Feebas are females."

"Thank you." I happily said exiting the Pokémon Center.

I start walking north, to Violet City. Where the first gym waits for me.

"Oh Ralts, here you go." I said handing her an Oran berry.

I picked her up placing Ralts, on her favorite spot. She happily ate, the berry in a quick second on my head.

"Should I give Ralts a nickname?" I thought.

"Excuse me, young man!" a old voice yell.

I turn around, seeing a house with an old man. He stands outside signaling, me to come towards him.

"What could an old man, in a lab coat want with me?" I thought.

I approach the old man, he smile creepily at me. This man might be a pedophile, and I kept my distance.

"I noticed your shiny Ralts, young man." he said.

"Yeah, so what?" I reply.

"Mind if I scan it?" he ask smiling.

I ask Ralts, if she would mind. She agree with the old man, and stood on my head.

"Okay, hold still Ralts." the old man said.

He pull out a red square object, the old man flip it open. It start to speak.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon, The horns on its, head provide a strong power that enables it to sense people's emotions." the red object describe.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's a Pokédex." the old man answer.

"A Pokédex?"

**Anime V: Thank you Blue Phoenix 20th, for the reviews and follow. I hope you continue to read, this story and enjoy it. Also I hope others will enjoy this as well. **


	4. Sprout Tower Battles

"A Pokédex?" I curiously said.

"Yes, It's a device I made myself." the old man answer.

"So, the Pokédex, gives a Trainer information about the Pokémon."

"Your correct, and I'm giving you this one."

I grab the rectangle red device, and put it in my bag. Still just who is the old man?

"Thanks, for the Pokédex, but just who are?" I ask.

"I'm Professor Oak, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region." he happily answer.

I thank Professor Oak again, for the Pokédex and head into Violet City.

"Finally, we made but I doubt now the gym is open. I thought

We arrived at Violet City, just before the sun set. I went into the Pokémon Center, to get some rest.

"Ralts, are yah hungry?" I ask.

She nod and summon Feebas, I figure she would be hungry. I set the Pokémon, food bowel down. Feebas seems eager to eat.

"Hehe, calm down Feebas" I happily said.

Lucky me that mom, brought food for me and my Pokémon. I pour Feebas' food, but Ralts look sad for some reason.

"Ralts, What's the matter?" I ask.

She looks at the food Feebas is eating. I figured Ralts, didn't want that.

"Here about some Oran Berries and an apple." I said smiling.

"Ralts! Ralts!" she happily yell extending her arms.

I give Ralts, the Oran Berries and apple. The two look quite happy as they eat, while I eat a muffin and a sandwich.

"Excuse me, here are your blankets." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I reply grabbing the blankets.

Shortly we finished eating, and prepare for bed. Feebas was put into a water tank to rest, while Ralts and I sleep together.

Morning arrive, I quickly thank Nurse Joy and exited the Pokémon Center. I saw Gold standing in front of Sprout Tower.

"Hey! Gold!" I yell waving my hands.

"Shadow! Hey, come over here!." Gold answer yelling.

I ran towards Gold, with Ralts in my arms. He seem happy to see me thou.

"Whoa! Who's that Pokémon?" Gold curiously said pulling out a Pokédex.

I done same with Gold's Cyndaquil. The Pokédex says "Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokemon, It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."

"So, What's up?" I said curiously

"Say, How would you like to help, me conquer the Sprout Tower?" he ask.

"Sure, I was informed anyway that you have to conquer the tower." I answer.

We enter the tower it's amazing, I hear battle going on. The pillar is also shaking, most be from the battles.

"Alright, let's get started." Gold said.

"Yeah, Go Feebas!" I yell throwing a Pokéball.

Gold suggest that we team up, I agree with him. We start our first battle with two Monks, one with a Hoothoot and the other with a Bellsprout.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember on Bellsprout!" Gold command.

Cyndaquil blast a powerful, small flame out it's mouth. The attack made Bellsprout, faint in one hit.

"Hoothoot, use Tackle on Cyndaquil!" the Monk yell.

Hoothoot focus its attack on Cyndaquil, I have a chance now.

"Feebas! Water Gun on Hoothoot." I command.

The powerful water attack hit, Hoothoot fiercely. Cyndaquil ended it with Ember.

"Don't doubt my Feebas' power." I tell the Monk angrily.

**Anime V: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of Shadow's Pokémon Adventure. Review if you enjoy this chapter please and thank you.**


End file.
